Psychotic (Kai Parker x OC)
by vervainprincess
Summary: Luna Cross is a 17-year-old witch and a powerful one too. She sets out on a mission to save her friends, Bonnie and Damon, from the prison world...but things go wrong leaving her alone in 1994 with only a psychotic siphoner to keep her company. How will things go?


_**Psychotic (Kai ParkerxOC) - Vervainprincess**_

 _ **This story does not follow the exact plot of TVD**_ _ **but does include the cast who will be played by their regular characters, except for the two extra characters that I have made up which are Luna Cross (Emilia Clarke) and Chloe Cross (Lili Reinhart). Those characters belong to me, so please don't reuse them without my permission.**_

Chapter 1- Prison World

Luna, a 17-year-old Witch and a powerful one too, was preparing for her biggest project yet. The prison world. Her close friends, Bonnie and Damon, had been there since a failed mission involving the other side, something a clever Witch would know not to mess with. Other people were relying on her magic and that made her anxious.

"Remember, once you get over there you use the magic thingy and the eclipse to come back," Stefan told her again, as she sat down lighting the candles surrounding her.

"I know," She knew the first time he'd told her. They were now waiting for Caroline and Chloe to return from wherever they had gone.

"We need to hurry, Stefan or else she's going to have to wait another day until the eclipse," Elena said to Stefan, almost acting as though Luna's presence wasn't in the room with them. Luna had grown to dislike Elena, she found her whiny and needy, but she had to put up with her as she was also friends with her close friends.

The door burst open finally and in came Chloe, her younger sister, and Caroline Forbes, her best friend.

"Okay, now everyone's here, can we get started?" Elena said again, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Be careful," Chloe crouched down to her sister's level, "I don't want to lose you as well."

Luna nodded, pretending it was all going to be easy when really, she knew it wouldn't. She took a deep breath and began to chant.

(Luna's POV)

My head hit the ground with a loud thump, I sat up cringing with pain and brushing the dirt, stones and leaves out of my platinum blonde curls. I look around, my blueish green eyes taking in my surroundings. This is the prison world? I thought it would be hell and fire, it's just... Mystic Falls.

I decide to head towards the Salvatore house, that's the place Bonnie and Damon are most likely to be. Whilst walking I couldn't help but feel eerie, especially being in a deserted town with only Bonnie and Damon to keep me company. I just want to hurry up and get out of here. When I arrive I open the door and head inside, but before I can say anything, Bonnie rushes to me, holding me in a tight embrace.

"Bonnie," I shout, both our eyes welling up with tears, "I'm so happy to see you!"

We separate and she looks me up and down, "You have no idea how much I've missed you!" By this point we are both crying, then Damon enters.

"Hey Bon Bon, everything okay-" He stops as soon as he sees me, "Luna!"

He drops the pan he was holding and we collide into one another's arms, "Damon!" To me, Damon was like an older, protective brother (as was Stefan) as he's been looking after me since I was young.

"Oh, Luna, I have missed you," Damon's eyes were filling up too, but he tried not to make it as obvious. We pulled apart and I grabbed onto Bonnie's hand.

"I'm here to help you out," I tell them both, and they nod, before giving each other a glare, "What?"

"Well, there might be one slight problem with that..." Damon says, but before he can say what, both of their attention goes to something behind me. I turn around quickly to see a boy, my age or maybe older, stood in the doorway with a sickening grin spread across his face, whilst twirling a knife on his fingertip.

"That problem is me, sweet cheeks."

I look at him confused, totally not checking out his muscular arms that were bulging out of the sleeves of his worn out tee, "Who's this?"

"I am Kai Parker," He smiles, again, holding a hand out for me to shake, "Your friendly neighbourhood psychopath."

"So you're telling me, if we want to get out, we have to take you with us?" I look confused at the three after Kai had explained the terms and conditions of going home.

"Yes pretty girl, I'm coming with you," Kai smiles again, but I just roll my eyes.

"I've been here for about an hour and I'm already starting to dislike him," I say to Bonnie and Damon, Kai pretends to look hurt.

"Yeah well try months," Bonnie says, giving Kai a death glare.

"Look, if we're going to do this right, we best start getting prepared now," Damon butts in, changing the subject. I could tell he was eager to get home and see Elena again, little did he know, she'd erased her memory of them together...things aren't going to be the same when he returns. I needed to prewarn him somehow.

"Okay, but before we do, can we talk Damon?" I ask him, he nods, looking confused and worried. We head towards Stefan's room and he closes the door behind us.

"What's up Luna?" He asks, trying to read the emotion on my face, "Is it about Elena?"

"Yes."

"Oh God... is she dead?" He says, panic filling his face.

"Oh God, no!" I say holding his arm to calm him down.

"Then what?" He asks once more.

"After you left, things got bad for Elena, she couldn't handle the fact you were gone... so she asked Ric to erase her memories of you together, so she didn't have to live with the guilt of you dying," I tell him. I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling after I'd told him, he just gulped.

"Well, let's just hurry back so things can be changed."

I nod.

We finally arrived at the cave and were all gathered around. Bonnie and Damon were preparing stuff, Bonnie finding the spell in her grimoire and Damon preparing himself to see Elena. I was lying back against a rock and Kai was stood at the opposite side of the cave glaring at me.

"What?" I say bluntly, Kai just smirks and tilts his head.

"Oh, Luna... mind if I call you LuLu?" He asked, but before I can answer he continued speaking, "I was just thinking of all the ways I kill you if you fail to take us home."

I scoff and stand up, making my way to Bonnie as he laughed to himself, "What's his deal?" I ask her as I lower myself to her level.

"Kai? Well he murdered most of his family and he was sent here in 1994," Bonnie told me and I winced at the thought of him killing people... but secretly, I was infatuated with it.

"It's time," I say, as the light of the moon begins to fill up the room. We all stand in a position together as I begin to chant the words. Kai, with a sickening look on his face, mumbles something and sends us flying across the room. I hold my hand up, casting a spell on him and shoving Bonnie and Damon into the light.

"Luna, No!" Is the last thing I hear before they're both swept off leaving me and Kai alone.

Before I can even look around for Kai everything goes black and I feel myself floating away into the darkness.

I awake from a slumber that feels like days and look around me. My headaches and my whole body aches. Before I can get up and look around, I remember what had happened previously. I groaned at the thought of not being able to return home, but I had to keep hope that Bonnie and Damon would save me from this rest. I stand up and hear a slight 'woosh' at the door, then I see Kai stood there.

"Hello Lulu, I was beginning to think you were gone for good," He smiles, I groan as my head hurts intensely. I wonder what the pain is, but when I see the sickening smile on Kai's face, I knew immediately that he was the one inflicting this on me.

"Any need?" I sneer, as the pain stops and I remove my head from my hands.

"Oh yes," He says, coming closer, "You just destroyed my only chance of getting out of here, ever."

"That wouldn't of happened if you hadn't of tried to betray us," I stand up shouting, I was not going to be blamed for this, "If you had just stuck to the plan, we would all be home right now, I'd be getting on with my life whilst you continued with your boring life!"

"Trust me Lu," He said, his voice in a low growl, but his face still held a smile, "I am not a boring person."

I shiver and leave the room. I walk out of the house and begin making my way down the street.

"Where are you going?" Kai calls after me.

"Away."

"Where to?"

"None of your damn business," I reply quickly, but I soon regret saying it as Kai holds up his hand sending brutal pains all down my spine as though my back was breaking. I hold up my hand and try and fight back, but I feel quite weak.

"Aww," Kai snickers, "You really tried to fight back, but you don't have any magic."

I look at my hand confused before I look at him again, "Did you..?"

"Yup, now I'm going to set some rules for us here," Kai said, I cross my arms as he walks closer, the pain easing off, "If we want to live together in a civil manner and get out together, you keep giving me your magic and I won't kill you, and you also have to live with me...or at least stay within a close reach, if you don't abide by these rules, I'll just kill you, lock you up and keep taking your magic."

I glare at him. It will be better than being his prisoner, besides, I could possibly build my magic up over time and it will be easier for us to live together? Maybe he will become...nicer over the years?

"Fine," I say and he smiles.

"Oh Lulu, this is going to be the best experience of your life..."


End file.
